


Banners

by Ophiel



Series: Lyrium and Faith [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophiel/pseuds/Ophiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Trevelyan leaves for Therinfall Redoubt on a mission to bring the Templars into an alliance with the Inquisition. With the nobles of Orlais, she would meet and speak with the Lord Seeker. What could go wrong? Evelyn finds herself forced to rise and assume the mantle of Herald or risk never closing the Breach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banners

The following morning dawned bright with crisp new snow. The gates of Haven were bustling. Packs horses were being loaded with supplies, as well as war horses provided by Master Dennet, the newly instated Inquisition Horsemaster. Cassandra would be accompanying her, as would Varric and Solas. It would be good to spend time on the road with these two. Varric's tales passed the time quickly and Solas's views on the Fade were highly unconventional and very educational.

"After all, Lord Seeker is a righteous man," Cassandra was saying as she walked with Evelyn. "I do not foresee much fighting, merely a clash of words."

"Nevertheless," Evelyn said over the cruch of their boots in the snow. "You can't be too careful. These days are crazy, chaotic and confusing, who knows what people may do." She did not truly share Cassandra's firm view of the Lord Seeker. There were too many rumours about the Lord Seeker's involvement in what happened in the White Spire among the mages, and not all of them good. Still, she respected Cassandra's opinion of him. If her meeting with Lord Lucius in Val Royeaux were anything to go by, she was in for an odd day.

"These are strange times indeed," Cassandra smiled slightly at her, a knowing look in her eyes as she mounted up her roan mare. "Who knows what people may do when no one watches?"

Evelyn glanced guiltily at Cullen, who stood by the side speaking to a Captain. She laughed in embarrassment. Of course the lights from the night before would attract attention. Ah, well, there was no helping it now. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there, Cassandra?" she smiled faintly as she went to check the cinches on her horse's saddle.

"I am a Seeker, after all," Cassandra said drily.

Varric was being helped onto a horse with with as much dignity as a dwarf could muster while Solas mounted his own horse, his elven body moving lithely. "Is everyone ready?" Evelyn asked.

"Herald," said Cullen, approaching her with the Captain. "This is Captain Rylon, he will be overseeing the encampment and its defence. Should anything untoward happen, Rylon will send word and cover you until reinforcements arrive from Haven."

"An honour, Herald," Rylon bowed. The man looked to be about Cullen's age, but still hard as teak. She wondered if Rylon was a Templar as well.

"Captain," Evelyn smiled. "I look forward to travelling with you." Cullen dismissed Rylon, who went to busy himself forming up the troops.

"He looks a dependable man," Evelyn said, watching Rylon.

"He is, I would not send him otherwise," Cullen said. "With any luck, the soldiers and the emergency messenger ravens will not be needed."

"And I still think this is a bad idea," came Leliana's voice. Leliana and Josephine approached from the gates. The spymaster and ambassador were an odd pair, though they were both fast friends. Leliana was all in austere gray mail and cloak, her head hooded against the cold, while Josephine wore dazzling gold and blue silks, soft leather belting her waist in the latest style of Antiva. "We should get the mages, they deserve a chance," Leliana insisted, folding her arms with a look of worry on her face.

"A chance we cannot afford to give if it puts the Herald's life in danger," Cullen said with a weary sigh. "They have bound themselves to a Tervinter Magister who clearly wants the Herald dead. Must we go through this again?"

"Enough, please, both of you," Evelyn said with a warm smile even as her eyes were tight. "Try not to discuss this in front of the men. What would they think if we wound up arguing? My life has been in danger since I fell out of the Fade, but a contingent of Templars would assist the Inquisition in its counter-magical and martial needs. Not to mention the legitimacy it would bring in the eyes of the middle-ground clerics in the Chantry which is trying to denounce us. I want to give my fellow mages a chance, but that cannot cloud the decision we need to make for the greater good."

"That is presuming the Templars will even aid us," said Josephine wryly.

"Optimist," Evelyn laughed. "But, yes, that is the hope."

"Then before you go, Herald, may I once again go over the Orlesian lords you will meet," Josephine said urgently, clipboard in hand. "The nobles of ten houses will be represented by Lord Abernache. The weight of Orlais may convince the Lord Seeker to lend us aid. It is thus imperative that we make sure they-"

Evelyn blinked. "We've talked about this twice already," she pleaded and mounted her horse.

"Sign nothing Lord Abernache gives you!"

"Maker's breath!" Evelyn tried not to roll her eyes. Josephine was a worrier by nature, or Evelyn did not inspire much confidence in her.

"Travel safe, Herald," Cullen said up to her.

"Evelyn, please," she murmured absently, adjusting herself on her saddle.

"Don't worry, Commander," Leliana said to Cullen. "After the training last night, I'm sure the Herald is well prepared."

Cullen blinked. "Asking you how you know would be a foolish question, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe the lightning and the flash might have been a little ostentatious for us both," Evelyn laughed. "But I think we both got a little carried away.". He could not stop the colour from coming to his cheeks. "Maker keep you all," Evelyn said, the manners beaten into her as as child were hard to shake. "And, yes, Josephine, I promise to mind my manners and not sign away the Inquisition to Lord Abernache."

"Have faith in our Herald," Cassandra said as she rode up beside Evelyn. That seemed to quieten Evelyn a little, once more feeling the weight of the title. "We will return with the Templars."

They rode out of Haven, leading the troops with Captain Rylon behind them. Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Evelyn rode at the head of the column while scouts ranged ahead. "Herald," Evelyn sighed. Absently, she began to rub the mark on her palm as she idly held the stirrups.

"Does it trouble you?" asked Cassandra.

"You know it does. I am no Herald, whatever they say. This is a magical phenomenon and I know it. This can be studied, provided it does not kill me first. Perhaps it can even be duplicated. They will cry foul when they wake up from their dream to realize that I am little more than a mage, with magic."

"A mage who has been helpful so far," Cassandra pointed out. "You stopped a war in the Hinterlands, closed the Breach once before and now are seeking to do so permanently. Do your actions not speak for you? If you aren't the Herald, or feel unworthy, then perhaps you should change that."

Evelyn looked at Cassandra, her blue eyes hard and serious. "Become worthy," Cassandra said simply. "Perhaps the Maker chose you not for what you are, but for what you will become."

Evelyn was silent, lost in uncomfortable thoughts. She wanted to be a good mage. Perhaps become a First Enchanter before fifty. But now she was constantly reminded that she was asked to be something larger than that. Herald of Andraste. "That's all there is to it, is there?" she asked, her voice tight. "Just work yourself up to save the world?"

Cassandra smiled. "Yes," she replied.

"Helpful."

"Complaining about it does little to change the task at hand. It just makes you sound-"

"Foolish," Evelyn had the decency to feel and look embarassed. "I do sound rather petulant, don't I?"

"A little." Cassandra looked at her in amusement.

Not for the first time, Evelyn felt strangely close to this harsh woman. "I'll stop then. We can't have the Herald whine about everything, can we? What will people think?" Even if it didn't sound real, it was best to fake it for the sake of the cause. "Never let your smile fade," Evelyn waggled her finger, imitating her mother's haughty voice. "My mother used to say that."

"She sounds like a cheerful woman."

"Believe me, she didn't mean it that way."

"Ah, politics."

"Just so."

"You have a mother?" Varric asked, riding up behind them. The dwarf, once on the horse, rode easily, his crossbow Bianca slung across his back. "I mean, obviously, you do. But I didn't expect her to sound so... Orlesian."

Evelyn laughed. "She was. She married my father after meeting him at a ball in Halamshiral. She moved to my family's estate after that. Her years of playing the Game helped her get ahead in Ostwick. She was training my sisters and I from youth to marry wealthy men, play the game ruthlessly and maybe even birth the next Viscount of Ostwick."

"Ah, but you fell into the Fade," Varric pointed out. "How's she taking that?"

"Even better, trust me. Being the mother to the Herald of Andraste assisting the Inquisiton is FAR better than being the mother to the Enchanter devising new ways to combine deathroot and blightcap." She frowned at the mark as it began to burn and glow green and willed it silent once more. Solas watched her and said nothing. "Let's get this done. Once the Breach is sealed, my job will be over."

The journey to Therinfall Redoubt was uneventful. Few beasts or bandits would interfere with a contingent of soldiers and the heads of the Inquisition. They camped overnight in a glade and then headed out the next day, with sky overcast with a drizzling light rain that was invisible to the eyes but clinging to the skin. Evelyn made note to requisite waterproof boots when she returned to Haven. Her toes were wet.

They stopped in a meadow before the moat of Therinfall Redoubt. The castle was on a headland that jutted out to the sea, the back of the keep facing the ocean. The red Templar standards that hung from the walls seemed to weep in the rain. As the tents were being set up by the soldiers, Evelyn took a moment to herself in her tent. She checked her weapons, tightening the wrappings on her staff grip. She saw the broken straps where Cullen's blade had caught it. If things came to a head here, they would not aim for the staff. That could be her neck. Her grip tightened around the staff as she wrapped herself in all the steel she could muster. She could do this.

She fitted the staff into its clasp on her back and tied her dark hair up to keep it out of her face. She drew the hood of her leather coat up and stepped out into the rain. "My Lady Herald," Captain Rylon said, walking up to her. "We are ready for you, as are the nobles. A great many wait on the bridge of the encampment."

"Thank you, Captain," Evelyn said, water dripping from her coat. "If anything happens that we cannot handle, look out for flying sparks in the sky. Otherwise, do not storm that keep no matter what."

"Understood, my Lady," he saluted.

Evelyn headed to the edge of the camp where she joined Cassandra, Varric and Solas. Beyond them, she could see the gates of Therinfall flanked by three huge standards, white swords flaring flame against a black circle - to signify the Templar's singular purpose as protectors of the Chantry and guardian of the Circles. Their purpose was not so singular now, Evelyn reflected. Since the Conclave, the Templars abandoned the Chantry entirely under Lord Seeker Lucius's instruction and had fortified themselves in Therinfall Redoubt. Towers rose in the distance behind an imposing wall that arched over the iron gate. Overhead in the gray clouds, thunder rolled as the rain picked up, playing a stocatto on the stones, and walls.

"It screams 'I hate fun and kick puppies', doesn't it?" Varric noted wrily. Evelyn nodded. The place was dismal.

They walked up to the bridge crossing to the gates. Evelyn could see one noble standing there with a effusive elven servant behind him. The noble wore the finest doublet, sleeves coiffed in the latest Orlesian fashion. In the rain, the silks looked splotchy. Upon his face was an ornate mask of bronze, marking him as Lord Abernache. There were other nobles at the gate at the other end of the bridge as well, all speaking urgently with Templars who politely but firmly kept them out of the keep. "My Lord Abernache," Evelyn bowed.

"Herald," the man said, his voice carrying the Orlesian accent. "An honour. Truly this meeting is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales." Evelyn had no idea what he meant by that. "But it appears divinity puts you above such matters!"

They headed into the castle, Lord Abernache hinting at greater alliances with Orlais on behalf of the Emperor as they walked. The man was a pomp of the worst sort, the kind her mother would have despised. Nevertheless, everything Evelyn said was correct by the Game. She wondered if the Empress of Orlais even knew of half the promises Abernache was making.

At the inner gate of the keep, they were met by a young Templar, Ser Barris. He was introduced as Ser Delrin Barris, second son of Bann Jevrin Barris of Ferelden. Evelyn knew him as the man who questioned the Lord Seeker in Val Royeaux, when Lucius so publicly assaulted Mother Hevera and denounced the Chantry. Barris also totally ignored Abernache, which did little to smooth the noble's feathers. "I'm the one who sent word to Cullen," Barris said urgently to Evelyn before she was introduced. "He says the Inquisition seeks to close the hole in the sky."

"We do," Evelyn said. "I am Evelyn, the one they call the Herald. This is Seeker Cassandra and my associates, Master Varric Tethras and Solas. I must admit I was surprised to receive word that the Templars would speak with me."

"The Knights Templar welcome you, Lady Herald. Though I did not expect such… lofty company." He sighed. "The Lord Seeker's actions make no sense. He called us here, commanded that we stay and ignored all until today."

"But Seekers of Truth do not lead Templars, they police them," Evelyn said.

"Unless the Lord Seeker believes there to be a Mandate," said Cassandra.

"Has there been?"

"That's what the Lord Seeker told us," Barris replied. "But this is wrong. We should not be here. We should be out there closing the hole in the sky and restoring order. Convince him, Lady Herald, and every able-bodied knight will join your cause."

"It is refreshing to meet a Templar who remembers his charges," Solas murmured.

Evelyn thought of Cullen. "It is not unusual," she said. "But we will speak to the Lord Seeker. Maker willing, the Templars will be able to lend their aid to sealing the Breach." She cast a questioning glance at Cassandra, who gave her an almost imperceptible shake of the head. They did not need the Lord Seeker himself. Just his Templars.

"Yes, don't keep your betters waiting, Barris. There are important things to attend to for those born to it," Abernache snapped. Barris said nothing, but led them inside, though Evelyn could see the tightening around his eyes as he glanced at Lord Abernache. Evelyn followed, keenly aware that she and Solas were the only mages here. She slowed to step beside Solas as they walked. "Alright, Solas?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, should I not be?"

"Just asking, seeing as we're rather out of place."

"It was your decision to get the Templars," he pointed out. "You should have known that you, as a mage, would stand out in a keep full of Templars, of all places." It had been her decision. She had grown so tired of the circular arguments in the War Room. To ally with Mages recently indentured to a hostile Tervinter Magister or to speak to a known hostile Lord Seeker who seemed to have a bizarre change of heart. She trusted Magisters, and their allies, less than she trusted Templars.

"I was only asking after you, seeing as your situation is slightly different from mine."

"No one has tried to behead me for apostacy yet," Solas smiled slightly.

"So I've noticed. We'll keep an eye out for each other, shall we?"

They entered the courtyard of the keep. Templars watched them as they passed. Evelyn kept her cool exterior. She had no trouble with Templars before now, she even found them a bearable part of life in the Circle. But things were strange here. There was an undercurrent of uncertainty, suspicion and wariness, stayed only by curiosity about the so-called Herald of Andraste. Evelyn caught snatches of Conversation as they walked past groups of Templars. "We should not be here."

"-Why aren't we stopping the Breach?"

"-He said he would restore our honor-"

"The Lord Seeker has a request of you," Barris said suddenly. Evelyn turned to him as he stopped before three standards mounted on rails on the wall. One bore the sunburst of the Chantry, another the Rearing Dog of Ferelden's people and the last the Templar's flaming sword. "He wishes you to partake of this Ritual, to raise the flags in order of importance."

"This is ridiculous," Abernache, snapped. "Stop wasting our time, Barris!"

Evelyn ignored him. "He wishes to know the Inquisition's choice?"

"Not the Inquisition's," Barris said, eyeing a group of Templars watching from the battlements above. They were watching Barris and the party closely through squinted eyes. "He wants to know your choice. He's been asking for you by name. He's fixated on you ever since your horde of nobles arrived."

Evelyn's eyes hardened. That sounded like the Magister who had requested for her by name with such complimentary terms they were certain that he was going to kill her. She turned to the flags. What game was the Lord Seeker playing, she wondered. "I will do this," Evelyn said.

"Refuse!" Abernache snapped. "This is a waste of my time and yours. We did not come here to shuffle flags!"

"I will do this," Evelyn's voice cracked like a whip. She eyed Abernache, her blue eyes as hard as agates. She stepped up to the standards and raised them. People above Chantry, Chantry above Templars. The Templars and nobles in the courtyard watched the ceremony as the rain began to fall harder.

Evelyn wiped the rain from the end of her nose as she walked back to Barris. "It is done."

"Traditionally, one's choices are explained now," Barris said.

"Should the Chantry not serve the people? And is the Templar order not the Chantry's arm, just as magic was meant to serve the Maker?" Evelyn asked. "In the Circles, we were taught that. Templar and Mage prayed in the same chapel. I am a mage. We should be standing together against the Breach."

Barris smiled slightly. "It is refreshing to meet a mage who remembers our shared duty," he said.

"Yes, it has been refreshing for everyone it seems," Evelyn said primly even as Solas smiled. Abernache scoffed.

3

Red

Barris led them towards a door in the courtyard. Within, they came to what must have been a store room now repurposed. There was a table in the middle with chairs around it for a meeting. Candles flickered in sconces, their light dancing on the wet plate armour that Barris and some of his fellow Knights wore. Then, it appeared, the Lord Seeker made them wait. They sat around the table, discussing possible alliances. Abernache was leading full charge, wanting his opinion in every matter. Evelyn kept focused, speaking of no battles or committees, but only the Breach. She kept her mark silent as well.

Then the door to the inner part of the keep burst open. In walked a man in full plate mail, his strides telling of his barely pent-up anger. Other knights followed behind him, some archers, some in plate bearing swords. Evelyn frowned at the sight of their faces - pale with eyes red and puffy, their veins seeming to claw across their skin in dull red marks.

"Knight Captain Denham," said the knight. "The Lord Seeker sent me to die for you."

Evelyn frowned.

"Knight Captain," Abernache oozed. "A pleasure. This is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales. But truly authority puts you above such matters."

Denham laughed. "This is the alliance the Inquisition offers?" he spat.

Evelyn stood up slowly. "Lord Abernache, I suggest you give the Knight Captain some room," she said as the atmosphere began to thicken.

"You've a silver tongue, Herald. I will not let you take the Knight and the Knight Captain as well," Abernache snapped at her and turned to Denham with an oily smile. "Now, Knight Captain-"

"The Herald ruined this the minute she arrived," Denham said, ignoring Abernache. "She came with purpose, made them question, and ruined it all." Shouts rang out from both doors to the courtyard and the inner keep. Screams and swords striking shields filled the air.

Barris stood up. "Knight Captain - I must know what's going on!"

"You were all supposed to be changed!" Denham growled. "Now we must purge the questioning knights!"

"Exactly," Abernache oozed. "Now-" He spat blood, an arrow in his throat, and fell to the ground dead.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed as she swallowed her shock. "The Elder One is coming!" Denham gloated as one by one the knights who followed Barris were cut down from the shadow. Evelyn heard Cassandra's battle yell as magic flared behind her, no doubt from Solas. Crossbow bolts began to fire back at the archers in the far end of the room. Barris drew his sword and blocked a blow from his flank, another strike sent a red Templar bleeding to the ground. She eyed Denham, who watched her hungrily as he drew his sword. "No one shall leave here without being stained red!"

Evelyn let out a burst of energy from her mind, sending the Knight Captain flying backwards. Distance, she recalled. She fired off lightning from her staff, raining it down from the air itself on the captain before he even landed on the ground in a heap. He stood up as lightning arced over his plate. His helmet had been knocked off and Evelyn could see his face, sallow and pale, red veins flowing to his eyes, lips pulled back in almost insane rage. She remained behind the desk and fired more lightning at his exposed face, which burned his skin black, but he roared like a bull and charged at her, vaulting over the desk in full plate.

Evelyn flickered back into the distance and fired a barrage of power at Denham before raining down more lightning, which struck the red Templars trying to overwhelm Barris.

"Cassandra!" Evelyn called as Denham closed the distance. Evelyn saw her striking an archer down in the far end of the room. She poured her power into her staff and let it flare with cold. Denham screamed as his body began to freeze, but he ran on with mad fervour. She could hear his bones snapping as he fought to run despite his frozen muscles. He wasn't even trying to block the spells.

He fired off one of his own, red crystaline energy that blasted Evelyn backwards against the wall. Evelyn pushed the pain aside, though it began to sear through her and ran from the charging knight as he swung at her, barely missing her as she ducked the blow. Distance. Distance and power. She then turned suddenly to face the charging knight, her feet planted as she poured her will into the spell. She fired more winter's chill from her staff and the spell took hold, freezing the knight captain in place. Then Cassandra was there, whipping Denham on the head with the pommel of her sword. The knight captain collapsed.

"Is everyone alright?" Varric was asking. The dead littered the room, both Templars and the corrupt. Evelyn winced and looked down at her robes. There was blood on her abdomen, coated with strange red crystals that shattered at her touch. She knew the song that hummed from the crystals, but the song was changed, altered in a way she ominously recognized. "Is that-" Varric stopped as his eyes fell on her wound.

"Red lyrium," Evelyn said.

"Monstrous!" Cassandra burst out in outrage. "They're monstrous! Why are they taking red lyrium?"

"They're not like any Templars I've ever seen," Varric pointed out, shouldering his crossbow Bianca. "If they're taking the red stuff…"

Solas stepped forward, placing a glowing hand over her wound without a word. Immediately the pain began to fade. "Thank you, Solas." she saw the gash on his robe. "Are you-"

"I've already healed myself," he said. "What matters is that we must stop these red Templars now before it is too late."

"Barris," Evelyn said as she saw the knight kneeling by Denham's body. "Is he alive?"

"Barely," he said. "With a healing elixir, he would be able to survive."

Evelyn frowned, brushing the red lyrium crystals from her coat. "Solas, please send up a lightning flare. Captain Rylon can sweep up after us," she said, her voice shaking from anger. She tossed Barris an elixir from her own belt, which he caught. "Barris, bind him. We will deal with him later. For now, we need to speak to Lucius. The Lord Seeker has some questions to answer."

Once Denham was bound, they fought their way up through the keep. All around them they could hear the sound of distant fighting There were fights with more red Templars, which Evelyn found herself managing better. Distance truly was key as well as powering up her spells to ensure they had an effect. Their resistance seemed almost superhuman.

"This way to the courtyard," said Barris. "It's likely the Lord Seeker may be at the main hall at the top of the keep."

"Obviously," Varric said, running after Barris and Evelyn. "Just once I'd like to see the big bad people hole up in a kitchen, or maybe a privy."

"Perhaps that is an idea for a future book," Solas quipped. "Though I would have suggested the larder."

They climbed the stairs quickly, heading to the upper courtyard. Evelyn held the door handle and blinked. "Prepare them," she heard a voice echoing around her. The sound of it sent chills down her spine "Guide them to me!"

"Was that… Lord Seeker Lucius?" she asked slowly, looking up.

"I didn't hear anything," Varric replied slowly. "You feeling alright?"

She frowned. "I am. Let's get this over with." She pushed open the door. They emerged from the walls into the courtyard. The Templars were fighting the Red Templars at the other end of the courtyard, pinned down by archers on the roof. Evelyn raised her staff and rained down lightning easily from the stormy sky ontp the rooftops even as Cassandra, Varric and Barris charged forward. The battle was short and bloody for the Red Templars, who were swiftly killed.

Evelyn, hanging back to maintain her distance, saw a door to the side. She tried the handle and found it locked.

"Allow me," Varric grinned, coming up behind her and heading to the door. He slung Bianca over his shoulder and knelt before the lock to pick it.

"You're a useful fellow to have around, Varric," Evelyn smiled, her hand on her wound. She had to take care not to open it again. Magical healing could only go so far in the field.

"I try," Varric smiled. The door clicked open after a moment. The stench of death rolled out. Evelyn wrinkled her nose and headed inside. There, beside a brazier, drying in the smoke, was a corpse in Templar armour. Within was a well-maintained office with an oak desk and bookshelves lining the walls.

"Whose office is this?" Evelyn asked Barris as she knelt down beside the corpse. "And who is this man?"

"This is Knight Captain Denham's office. And that is - was the Knight Vigilant," Barris said, his voice puzzled. "But he was supposed to have died in the Conclave."

Evelyn stood up. "Let me guess, Denham told you that?" she asked, stepping away from the corpse and heading to the desk where she picked up a letter. "He was killed three days ago, judging from this letter."

"Was the Knight Captain keeping him here? Did he kill him? Maker's breath, what is going on with the order?" Barris breathed.

"We must find the Lord Seeker," Cassandra said with steel in her voice. "He betrayed the Templars and fed them Red Lyrium. What else has he done, I wonder."

Evelyn pocketed the letter. "We won't find out by lingering here," she said. "Come. We're nearly at the highest level." They emerged from the office and headed for the grand staircase that led to the, the main hall. There were corpses strewn on the steps. It was a massacre. How many of the order were dead now at Lucius' command?

To her surprise, she saw him standing before the red double doors of the main hall. He stood with his back to her, his silvery gray hair and plate armour, spattered with blood.

"Lord Seeker Lucius," Cassandra growled.

"It's time for you to talk," Evelyn said, walking towards him, her anger at the senseless loss of life, the atrocity of Templars being made to ingest Red Lyrium was too much.

He heard him chuckled. Before she could raise a spell in retaliation, he turned and grabbed her collar, pulling her backward into a green mist. "At… last!" he rejoiced as the world fell to darkness.


End file.
